Magpie
Appearance Although she can change how old she looks, she can’t change anything about her appearance. In general, she keeps her long black hair up in a ponytail with a white bow because that’s how her mother showed her how to keep her slightly curly hair. She has black, wide, childish eyes. Her skin has a light tan to it, but because of her dark hair and eyes and then fact that a lot of her clothes have black on them, she tends to look paler than she is. In her youngest appearance, she looks soft like any child does, but by being a demon, her looks are deceiving. She packs a punch, even when she doesn’t look like she could. When she looks her oldest, she’s a young woman of medium height. Her graceful figure looks like that of a dancer, with lean, strong muscles. Around her ‘grandfather’, she gets feather like marks all over her back and arms that seem to move slightly. The marks don’t mean much and don’t hurt her unless that’s what her grandfather dictates should happen. When she does turn into her bird form, she looks like a regular magpie, with dark blue and dark blue green covering most of her with the normal accents of white. Although, when she is in her bird form, it’s not hard to tell her apart from the other birds that might be in the area. She has a certain humanness in the spark of her eyes that the other birds do not have. Personality Because of her age, relative to the other demons in her family, she is meant to still be just a child. The other demons of the Seventh Generation are all as immature as her, but most of them have remained in the family’s demonic realm. Magpie is the first and for the time being, she is the only Seventh who freely roams around the earth. She’s very emotionally attached to everyone she meets and considers most of them friends. Unless someone treats her cruelly at first, she wound never suspect a thing about how trust worthy they really are. A normal person might say that she’s bipolar because of how she behaves so differently after she’s gotten angry. She turns out to be a violent fighter when someone really and truly gets on her nerves. History Magpie is one of the children of the Sixth Generation Demon, Vera. Although she spent most of her early years in the demonic realm with her mother, she quickly separated herself from her mother and moved on to become more attached to her ‘Grandpa’, who is the Zero Generation, and her distant relatives, Rythe and Weston who are two of the First Generation demons. She traveled the world, sometimes with her family, sometimes alone, and discovered things about the world on her own. She learned a lot, but still after hundreds of years of knowledge, she yearns to know things on a more personal basis, so she stays still, looking to find out more about the way the human mind works.